


Dopo l'uragano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Spiriti liberi [1]
Category: Nights in Rodanthe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Adrienne e Paul vogliono ricominciare insieme."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 65. “Ho bisogno solo di restare abbracciata a te per sempre.”Fandom: Come un uragano / Nights in Rodanthe
Series: Spiriti liberi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909030
Kudos: 1





	Dopo l'uragano

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Nights in Rodanthe House; https://www.deviantart.com/7h3k3ybl4d3m4s73r/art/Nights-in-Rodanthe-House-126832546.

Dopo l'uragano

“Ho bisogno solo di restare abbracciata a te per sempre" sussurrò Adrienne. Profumava di fiori, vino e salsedine, mentre da lontano proveniva l’odore dei granchi grigliati.  
Paul le accarezzava la pelle nuda del braccio, cullandola contro di sé.  
L’aria fredda della notte li sfiorava, facendoli rabbrividire. Si udiva nitido il rumore delle onde e dei loro respiri.  
Stavano abbracciati sul pontile, intenti a guardare il mare.  
“Io, invece, voglio vivere con te al mio fianco. Incontrare i nostri figli, fare pace col mio. Voglio mettere a posto la mia vita” ribatté Paul. “Mi hai fatto capire che non è mai troppo tardi".

[102].


End file.
